Was it Wrong
by Valkariekain
Summary: Silena one shot, please read...no hate though! comment too!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, so this is like my third ever story….so no haters. Cool? Sooooo sorry for any miss-spellings!_**

**_~Valkariekain daughter of Osiris._**

When you are a child who was raised to be the best, to know that you were the prettiest, and would always be loved, it's hard to think that you're not loved. That was why I did what I did. I thought only he loved me. Only Beckondawrf could see that I had good in me. I never thought that Clariess and others did too. At leaset, not until too late, not until he was dead, and I was alone, that was when they showed they cared, but was it wrong of me? To do this, to hurt them all, breaking them apart and seeing what this war could really do?

Was it wrong. That was the question I asked as I lie there diying on the streets of Manhatten. When I saw the Aries cabin had fallowed I knew my work was done. I knew my wrongs had been partially righted. That I had done some good in this war where I had done nothing but bad, so why did they all still love me, I still did wrong? Why would Clariess still stand up for me, even though I had hurt them?

Was it wrong? That is what I thought of as I looked across the river, knowing where my fate was, knowing that I would never see my love again. That he would be reborn, or live in the blessed isle, and to be honest I was glad. Glad he got what he deserved, and that I would too. This is what was right, and what always will be right.

Was it wrong? I asked myself as I waited in line to be judged on where I would be heading. Where my fate would be, although I already knew that, I still wonderd. Would I be going to the fields of punishment, or somewhere else? Where else though? Where would I go that would hurt me as much as I hurt them? Nowhere, that was the answere.

"Was it wrong? Yes. It was wrong of my to hurt my friends and still stand here even though I know I should go to Tauterous for what I have done."

"Your love awaits you in the blessed isle. Go before we change our mind. For it would have been even more wrong if you had said that you were right in what you did."

Was it wrong? That I was happy to be seeing him again, that I was not being punished for being a horrible person, for hurting them more than ever, for stealing the chariot and tricking the Aries cabin into battle? Yes.

Was it wrong? That I was being let off the hook to be with Beckondawrf again and be with him for the rest of time? That I would not be punished, and Niko could bring the others to see me, as he had for those others who had lost their loved ones? Yes.

Was it wrong? That I was being treated like a hero even though I was a spy, and hurt my mother and father, my friends, and even my camp. Yes.

But did I care, no. I would never have to care again. I would be happy with Beckondawrf. Forever and always. Is that wrong?

**_Should I make this a series of one shots? I need at lease two DIFFERENT replies to do so! And again, only my third one, NO HATE PLEASE!_**

**_~Valkariekain daughter of Osiris_**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**_Important  
message! I need an idea for my next one shot. I need a character that is not  
very appreciated. Someone who you would like to see more appreciated. But it  
has to be at their time of death. Kapish? Kaposh. So…..yeah. that's all for now  
foolks!_**


	3. BACK TO THE ONE SHOTS!

**_Okay, so this is written out of anger. Cause some people don't understand why I took the vows of Artemis. They really don't see. _**

**_~Valkariekain_**

_Look, over there. You know in the distance. So I can break your heart while you're not looking. So I can ruin your life, and oh yea, get you killed by Lady Artemis. This is the one shot story of a girl who just wanted to be…her own person._

"Look, over there you see, in the distance you can see Artemis pulling up Selene. It's beautiful!"

"I know, but there is someone more beautiful here."

"Stop, I am a hunter. Just stop."

"Why? Just one break, one kiss it can't really hurt!"

"NO for the last time."

"Fine."

That was the last time I remember being his friend. Now, I am his enemy. All of their enemies, Lady warned me of the dangers, of being friends with those pigs. She was right; they only hurt you, my heart broken. That's why I joined her. Joined the ranks of the hunters, I can only talk to the Camp Half Blood scribe, for I am the hunters scribe. Not really, but oh well. I write down our adventures, those in which we encounter the half-bloods. I bring them to him every month. When we go to the camp for us to see any siblings, and relatives that we may have, it's nice, being with them, and for a week being there and hanging around. We teach archery to those puny Apollo so called 'archers.' The worst part is seeing, him. They all just stare. Stare at the girl who they all want. Well, my mother does that too. I am the daughter of Aphrodite, and the second in command in the Hunter ranks of Lady Artemis. Those blasted boys broke my heart so much, too many times. Even mother wanted me here. I am her prize. Her trophy, she wants me to be safe. I am the only one of her children who she wants with Artemis forever. She never wants me hurt. Lady Artemis agrees with her.

I never understood why they all liked me. I am not exactly a recognizable daughter of Aphrodite; I have brown hair, brown eyes, and am all around average. I get called a guy more than they realize that I am a girl. That is the only reason I wear makeup. And wear the cloths I do. To show them, I am a girl. A girl who is listening when she is mocked by her siblings, who is there when they make fun of her for being the only average daughter, the one who, yes, has feelings no matter how hard it is to believe. I have feelings. I have thought about getting in a fight, then 'letting my guard down'. It could work. I would be gone forever, and I would never need to be 'that girl' again. Ever, I will never hear their jaunting voices. I will never hear their laughs. I will never, ever hear that again. Not if I go. But there is one thing that holds me here. One creature that is kind, and showed me how to see I do matter. That is the only reason I am still here. He is my only friend, my only light in this world of dark. The only one of the pigs who I am aloud to be near he has never and will never break my heart. I will never, ever fall in love again. But sadly it is too late for that.

**_Well, that is it. I hope you all like it. If you have any questions feel free to private message me. I will try to answer it. So please, ask cause this is mostly based off of personal experience. :P soooooo yea!_**

**_~Valkariekain _**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Dear Readers off all my fanfictions,

Hey guys, its Valkarie here. I need to say a few things. First I got a tumblr, so if you want to fallow me, find slytherinvalkarie XD oh and on my profile thinger it says that I will be taking a break which is very true. If you have problems with that, well you know how to contact me…. I hope, but yea. Sorry if this upsets you, but I take my school activities very seriously. That and it is the start of a new semester so I have to deal with a few new teachers who I do NOT like at all. I hope you will all forgive me, because we half-bloods, witches/wizards, tributes, avians(Maximum Ride) , shape shifters, and all of us fandomers need to stick together.

See you soon!

3 Valkariekain, Daughter of Death.

P.S. To any of you who think you know a better solution to this problem, please do tell me, if not leave this mourning Valkyrie alone please. This commitment to give up fan fiction writing is taking its toll on me already… and I haven't even left yet. DX so…. Yea. Open for suggestions here.


End file.
